ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Scott
is the youngest of a group of three Ultras that came to Earth chasing after the Sorkin monsters that landed on the planet. History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins Scott, like the rest, combined his body with that of a jet pilot that crashed thanks to the Ultras arriving. After being told just exactly what they are and joining the Ultra Force, Ultraman Scott entered his first battle against the rampaging Garuballade in San Francisco. As the monster ripped everything around it to pieces, Scott managed to lift it up and throw it onto a small island off the coast. The sheer force of the blow caused the majority of its body to shatter, revealing the Eem form that was hidden within! The creature unleashed an electrical attack on the giant, holding him back until the Ultra Force mother ship entered the battle and took the rest of the assault, freeing Scott. Able to fight back again, Scott cut the creature to pieces with his cutter disks before completely vaporizing what remained with his mighty Granium Ray. While Ultraman Scott would help the confused monster Zoon find a new world to live on, he wouldn’t see real action again until King Myra began its wicked attack on New York City! Utterly destroying everything in its way, King Myra proved to be the strongest space beast yet! Able to contend with all three Ultras at once, it used its enhanced strength and teleportation to overpower its enemies. However, while the three were down for a bit, they were revived by the mother ship. With a new game plan, they managed to avoid the tentacles long enough for one to be blown off by the mother ship. Ultraman Chuck then created an energy bubble around the behemoth, allowing the trio to carry out of orbit. It lashed out with tentacles again, but the heroes simply grabbed them and used them as ropes as they dragged the vile fiend to the sun and threw it in, finally ending King Myra's wrath. While the strongest Sorkin monster was vanquished, many were still remaining. Scott, and the other two Ultras, remained on Earth, waiting for their next call of duty. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Scott appeared in this film to fight Belial but was defeated and frozen, but was later revived by Ultraman Zero after the Plasma Spark was returned and went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. This Scott is assumed to be an alternate version of himself. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Scott appeared in this movie for a short while to give powers to Zero. Ultraman Ginga TBA Profile Stats *'Height': 82 m *'Weight': 64,000 t *'Age': 12,000 years old *'Home World': Planet Altara in Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed': Mach 24 Transformation Unlike most Ultras, Scott transformed by will alone. At first he had to be in mortal danger but afterward he could transform at will as signified by the light in his eyes. ScottRise.gif Abilities *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Scott can fly. *'Travel Sphere': The Ultra Force crossed the void of space and came to Earth in Travel Spheres that take the form of balls of light. Techniques Special * : The classic cross style energy beam shared by the Ultras. *'Ultra Energy Ball': Scott can create a sphere of energy to throw at his enemy. *'Ultra Slicer': Like the typical Ultra-Slash but Scott simply forms it and throws it without any special movements. *'Ultra Push Beam': A beam fired like the Granium Ray but from the left hand, used to send Zoon towards another galaxy to live in peace. ScottGranium.gif|Granium Ray ScottUltraEnergyBall.gif|Ultra Energy Ball ScottUltraSlicer.gif|Ultra Slicer ScottUltraPush.gif|Ultra Push Beam Physical *'Triple Power': A counterattack to an enemy approaching at high speed. *'Ultra Throw': A technique to throw an opponent with great force. *'Ultra Attack': After rushing at a tremendous speed, with a meatball skill that hits the whole body weight against the enemy, it has the power to blow huge enemies by hundreds of meters. Combination *'Ultra-Synchronous Beam': The three Ultra Force members fire their Granium Rays and combine the power into one stream of energy. Gallery ultramanscott.jpg Scotch.jpg|Scott vs Garuballade Scott v King Myra.png|Scott fighting King Myra ultramanscott-usa.jpg scotty fite belial.JPG|Ultraman Scott fighting Belial Scott.jpg ☆Scott USA☆.png Ultraman☆Scott.png ☆Scott.png Scott.png Ultraman Scott live II.png 18320651 1643691562325366 2329831807531390321 o.jpg UltramanScott.jpg Logo scott.png Trivia *All three Ultras were designed by Keita Amemiya, creator of the series Garo, who combined elements of previous Showa era Ultras. Scott is primarily based on the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. *Scott is not just the physically strongest and tallest of the three Ultras, he is also the tallest recorded Ultra. However, in his movie appearance, his height was more in line with the other Ultras. id:Ultraman Scott ms:Ultraman Scott Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:The Ultra Force Category:Ultras from Other Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Ultraman: The Adventure Begins